A Continued Existence
by Anime-Ronin
Summary: A quick sequel to ‘A Doomed Existence’ to tie up a few loose ends – Things are revealed to a new Slayer and she’s as much her namesake’s Slayer as she is her adopted grandfather’s granddaughter.


A Continued Existence

Author: Anime Ronin

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A quick sequel to 'A Doomed Existence' to tie up a few loose ends – Things are revealed to a new Slayer and she's as much her namesake's Slayer as she is her adopted-grandfather's granddaughter.

Disclaimer – I still own nothing.

(Day after last story's end)

Buffy rubbed the last of the tears away from her eyes even as she watched them work on her adoptive grandfather, making him 'appropriate' for his burial – she knew that he'd been going down hill for months now, but to think he'd died just minutes after she'd left …

Buffy sniffed again as she thought about what she knew about her family – Grandpa Xander had found her mom while he was off in the bush, trying to find himself or to get away from his past, something like that, and when nobody else would take her, he raised her as his own 'cub', naming her Willow. Her mother had eventually grown up and, after more than a few threats of 'death by shovel' to her potential boyfriends, gotten married, producing her, but had one day just vanished, simply vanished, leaving her and her grandfather alone (her father had bailed some time back, and Grandpa Xander would always talk about 'shovels' and 'serious mad-on' and 'shallow graves' when talking about her dad, so the subject was generally dropped).

To be honest, he'd done the best he could, but Grandpa Xander wasn't as much of a 'father' as he was a fighter … something she hadn't learned about until about five years ago just who he really was and what he had survived. She then looked at him in a whole new light, but the entire time he had insisted that he wasn't anything more than her grandfather … and that stuck in her mind even now.

She stood up and started walking away, feeling her steps coming more easily and naturally than they had ever before – she wasn't sure what was going on, but today she seemed to be stronger than ten men, have the grace of a cat and the eyes of an eagle. Truth to tell, it was annoying as all hell…

The pair watched, fazed out of time, as the newly-Called Slayer stalked out of the room to go and grieve properly – it was a shame that someone so young had to be hurt in Lucifer's plot to destroy a lower, though somewhat larger than his own, Hell dimension, but sadly someone always got hurt in their game.

"At last, things are finally back in some semblance of balance," the taller of the pair said, dressed down in a black leisure suit and with his large white wings ruffling slightly.

His companion merely looked up at him and smiled Her sad smile, nodding.

He had to nod at Her smile, "I agree, it isn't fair, but as you once told me long ago, life isn't fair." They traveled through the Earth, watching as the new Slayer was contacted and brought up to speed on what she was and what she was supposed to do, "I wonder just how Lucifer is going to take this – after all, with the balance restored, the number of minions he can send through is quite limited."

She gave him a rather amused look and he chuckled, "Yes, I do supposed I know – he is quite predictable, isn't he?"

Both of them then winced as they felt something from the Heavens, once again it being Alexander and one of his more … monumental and vocal explosions of his temper, "Quite vocal, isn't he? You would think he'd be happy to be with his loved ones again."

She gave him a sad look and he nodded, "Yes, I do suppose he is rather upset with being played like this, and he has every right to be."

They watched though accelerated time as the Slayer was trained in the new style of the Watcher's Council and learned to work in a group, right up to the point that she would have made her grandfather, not to mention her namesake, proud. She took up the mantle of the Slayer with pride and began to hunt the things that went bump in the night – who knew, maybe this was the Slayer that would lead them to victory?


End file.
